


Of Pumpkins and Mishaps

by MWolfe13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HavenHarvest19, Pumpkin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: James wanted the perfect evening. Will things go as planned?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: Hermione's Haven Harvest 2019





	Of Pumpkins and Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven, Haven Harvest 2019. The theme was pumpkins.
> 
> Pairing: Hermione x James
> 
> This takes place in the Maurader's era, but there is no war.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. Just playing in the sandbox.

Hermione walked into the apartment she shared with James, intent on settling down on their well-loved big chair with a glass of wine. She loved her position with the Ministry, but sometimes dealing with idiot bureaucrats made her want to end it all with a silent Avada. Hermione smiled as she heard the out of tune voice singing along to the wireless. She wouldn’t get away with it, of course. Her boyfriend would haunt her grave and never let her know a moment's peace.

She followed his voice to the kitchen, the deep red waiting to be opened at the forefront of her mind, and then stopped in her tracks. 

James was standing at their kitchen table, a potions work station hastily set up on one part of the wooden surface. The majority of the top was lined with big orange pumpkins, their tops cut off, a set of carving tools in one corner. Her island was a mess of pumpkin guts in different bowls. 

She must have made some sort of surprised sound because James looked up from the liquid-filled beaker he was examining. He grinned at the sight of her. “You’re home.”

She smiled back on reflex but quickly frowned at the mess that was their kitchen. “What’s all this then? Are the boys coming over for some type of experiment?” She rolled her eyes. “James, I’ve told you plenty of times-”

James slipped over to her, stopping her words with his mouth coming down on hers. She didn’t resist, used to this method of stopping her from speaking. It was a favored method of his, something he once saw in a Muggle film with Sirius. It was very cheesy, something no one failed to remind him of, but Hermione loved it. She let her fingers twine in his unruly hair and enjoyed the sensations of his tongue tangling with hers.

Slowly, he drew away, gazing at her with cheerful hazel eyes. “Hi.”

Hermione couldn’t help but giggle, pressing one last peck to his lips before stepping back. “Hello, James. I see you’ve been busy,”

“Look Mia, I have it all set up.” James eagerly laced his fingers with hers, pulling her to the table. “I’ve already taken the guts out, all by hand. Now, all we have to do is carve them.”

She lifted a brow in astonishment. “Did you say you didn’t use magic to get this done? You?”

James rolled his eyes. “Don’t sound too surprised, would you?” He brought up his hand, rubbing a thumb along her cheek. “You told me about the times your parents would do this with you, right before All Hallow’s Eve. I wanted to keep the tradition going, bring it into our family.”

Hermione blinked once, trying to keep herself steady until the wave of love that bombarded her the more he talked. This man… Then she was throwing herself into his arms and making him laugh by peppering kisses all over his face and neck. “Yes, James. I would love to spend the evening carving pumpkins with you.”

* * *

“James Charlus Potter,” Hermione grunted out while trying to keep a growing vine from attacking itself to her ankle.

James winced, busy with multiple vines of his own. “Aw c’mon love, don’t three name me. Only my mum has permission to do that.”

“James!” she snapped out.

“On it.”

Hermione struggled with the multiple plants attacking her, deeply regretting not finding out what James had been working on before she’d come home. Their home date had started off cheerful, Hermione showing James how to use the tools he’d purchased on the pumpkins. His first attempt had been an absolute mess, Hermione in fits over the deformed Stag James had tried to make. She’d suggested he stick to faces for now. Luckily, there were more to try on and they’d settled in their seats, flirty banter in the air while they went to work.

Then, the cauldron both had forgotten about started bubbling over, startling them. James had leapt up in a panic, cursing and picking up the heavy cauldron by hand. He’d been trying to get to the sink, but he’d slipped on pumpkin insides lying on the ground. Whatever he’d been trying to make spilled all over the pumpkin tops and guts on the island, smoke billowing in the air when they made contact. Hermione had rushed over to help James up, twirling her wand in the air to clear the smoke.

Now the vines from the top had come to life, growing longer and lashing out with minds of their own. The seeds from the gut had started sprouting, green stalks from magically produced pumpkins joining the fray. Their kitchen looked like it had been invaded by plant monsters, a very apt description if anyone were to walk through at the moment.

Hermione shrieked as a thicker vine wrapped around her middle, hoisting her up in the air. Her wand clattered to the ground in her surprise, her hands immediately clutching the plant to keep herself steady. She was  _ not _ fond of heights or being lifted high into the air.

James was in a similar predicament, multiple green vines wrapped around his waist and legs. It lifted him, bringing him closer until he was within touching distance. Hermione transferred her hands from the plant to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “James.”

James laughed lightly, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I’m sorry, love. Tonight was supposed to go very different.”

“It’s alright,” she sighed. Then she snorted. “Only you get me into situations like this.”

He groaned, pulling her as close as the vines would allow. “You don’t understand. I had it all planned out. We’d carve the pumpkins, maybe drink some wine. My mother made some of your favorites, and their waiting in the fridge. After dinner, we were going to sit by the fire and roast those pumpkin seeds. Then…”

Hermione had to admit, that sounded so appealing. “Then?” James was silent for a moment, nose pressed into her hair. “Love?”

James pulled back, eyes shifting away from her and running a hand nervously through his hair. “This wasn’t how I wanted to do it,” he mumbled. He looked at her. “I love you, Hermione.”

She frowned. He only ever used her actual name when he was serious. “I love you too, James.”

He reached into his pocket, keeping his eyes on hers. “I think it happened the first time I saw you on the train, your Hogwarts robes too big on your small body. You were sitting with Remus because he felt sick, and you told Sirius off when he insulted your hair.”

“He was being a git,” Hermione muttered.

He laughed, agreeing. “And from that moment, I knew you were the one. Hermione...” He held up an open square box. “Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> You decide how she answered! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
